Val Shark Army
The Val Shark Army (バルシャーク軍 Vu~Arushāku-Gun?), or the Val Sharks (バルシャークス Vu~Arushāku?), is a mysterious terrorist organization that oppose and attack Wingdom and are the main antagonists in the original story of GetAmped 2. Their motives for targeting Wingdom are unknown and they are pursued by the MegaForce unit. Destrosso and the First GAT This is referred from the game "GetAmpedX/SplashFighters" The Val Sharks, the Second GAT and Wingdom Current History of GetAmped 2 Members Dangerous Bob He is the Val Sharks' leader. He wants to conquer Wingdom for mysterious reasons. Executives The executives are the prominent, high ranking members of the Val Shark Army, who act as commanding officers and operatives. In missions, most of them appear as enemies or as bosses. Allmost all of them have the abilities to block attacks and perform powerful attacks. Each of them is on the Wanted List, which you get from Zen; when you defeat any of them and complete a mission, they will be added to the list. Defeating them will also let you use them as NPCs for practice mode in the Dojo. Most Notable Executives * Sorcerer Ponse He is the Val Sharks' second-in command and Dangerous Bob's right-hand man. * Colonel Murder Originally named Carlos, he was once a respectable commander from MegaForce until he betrayed them for power. * Jorondo She is the one the player challenges to a rival match at the Dojo. * Dee * Alba Tollson * Gak * Gray Ponte * Ryo * Simon * Guzo * Fulford * Bichiruma * Puririnpa * Papion * Teko * Mollet * Ufori * Ikyu * Gozarofu * Homing * Kenbo * Dimon * Gyaban * Ushimaru * Shuta * Brother * Margaret * Shino * Muhta * Roque * Omusa Assassination Unit ** Omusa Red ** Omusa Black ** Omusa Blue ** Omusa Yellow ** Omusa Pink * Gojay * Digital Ogre * Dum * William * Manimani * Fever * Big Brother * Corneille * Blade * Akonil * Raitan * Elec * Donky * Boboi * Jolly * Roger * Jumbo * Digital Demon * Joyken * None Holler * Howard * Erinea * Ringer * Ringy * Baahn * Justine * Danny John * Maimai * Izo * Ushio * Spin Jack * Masked Man * Dark Sol-Gel * Riadeco * Maxwell * Zanki * Towa * Dalix * Gori Mackenizie * Digital Satan * Dangerous Boboi * Fortress * Lieutenant Murder * Bazakku * Dinerindo * Beth Formerly Ranked * Kawase Deceased * "Mr. Dickhead" (Manga only) Wanted List Soldiers/Goons Soldiers among the Val Sharks consist of six main types: Val Heads, Val Omegas, Val Punchers, Val Jacks, Val Chiefs, and Val Gorillas. They can be added as training NPCs for the practice mode of the Dojo. * Val-Heads * Val-Elementals (Fire/Wind/Thunder/Ice) * Val-Omegas * Val-Puncher * Val-Jack * Val-Chiefs * Val-Gorillas * Val-Golden Unaffiliated Criminals These criminals are not affiliated with the Val Sharks. * Gear Commander * Delta Commander * Fractalus * Grim * Ancient Dragoon * Megandroff Alpha * Megandroff Beta * Gigandroff R * Emperor of Sorcery Gigandroff Trivia Gallery Mr_Dickhead.png|"Mr. Dickhead" from the Manga. He was killed by Dangerous Bob for using the accessory "Isa Niflheimr" without his permission and disobeying orders.